Practical Magic
by Sabriel41
Summary: [there's something in you I believe in] Sharena, Lyon, and the fine art of being a one-woman welcoming committee.


Practical Magic

. o .

She'd heard Askr described as many things.

Sharena wondered, as she climbed the tower, how this newest addition would respond to her one-woman welcoming committee.

The heroes starting to fill every corner of the castle – _and crowd the stairs_ , she noted, dodging Niles' salacious comment and eyes with a blush as the archer descended – had certainly added a few colourful descriptions to the list.

She'd done her best to smile through their judgments. Finding oneself in a new land couldn't be easy, especially when faces that looked familiar betrayed different memories, different skills. Were, once, dragonstone-bearing young women who had seen half their siblings fall, instead of swordsmen with families intact; she didn't envy the Nohrian royalty that confusion.

Sharena paused in front of the last door in the hallway and knocked, smiling wryly at the memory of that not-quite-reunion, and making a mental note to check in on Lady Corrin later.

"Enter," a voice called from inside the room. "I... I _can_ hear you, you know."

"Good morning, Prince Lyon!" Sharena said. "Sorry; I was daydreaming. Enjoying the view?" she asked.

"It's a little hard to take in," he replied quietly. "I – well. I'm not certain I should be here. Not like this."

Sharena followed his gaze out the window. The practice grounds were stories below, and she could see a blue-haired woman practicing sword forms despite the frost still crusting the grass and training targets. "I can't answer to that, but I can say the Summoner always has her reasons," Sharena said gently. "Have you talked to Princess Eirika yet? I know you two were friends, once."

Lyon's expression in response mingled horror and resignation. "Once, perhaps. No, Princess. Not while I'm sure that she would rather rend me limb from limb, and deservedly."

Sharena's nose wrinkled. "That's colourful."

Lyon settled in a chair set to the side of the window and gestured at its twin on the opposite side. "To hear it from those who know the story and kept their heads," he answered, as Sharena settled, "I brought the world we knew near to its knees, Princess. A colourful death seems the least I am owed."

"It sounds," Sharena said, "like the you that's here, now – and this will never stop being a little strange to say – didn't quite get to that point. Am I right?"

"There is so much I don't remember, Princess Sharena, but even so, I have little claim on innocence. You would do well to look for heroes elsewhere; any attempts I have made at the practice – well. I'm sure you've heard the stories. Although there are weeks – months – that I cannot speak for, others certainly can. Have, I'm afraid. I thank you for your hospitality, but wonder at the sense of your Summoner and Commander to turn to one such as myself for support."

Sharena took a deep breath. "The Summoner sees something in you," she said slowly, "and we are at war. Innocence is at a premium within these walls; don't let the bright eyes of our clerics fool you. Maybe you found your way here because you can help; maybe some part of you even wants to." He wasn't the first to come here with unbearable guilt or a murderous past – _and,_ she thought, _at least he's on speaking terms with something that seems a lot like regret. Mopey regret I can work with._ He wasn't going to scare her away, and she told him so.

"I see. You're a little like her, actually," Lyon replied, his gaze even. "I've… well, I've seen that expression before. I can tell you've made up your mind, Princess Sharena. Will I end up disappointing you too, I wonder?"

"Hmm," she considered, before smiling her most persuasive smile. "Well, you will, if you spend this beautiful morning inside while we somehow, miraculously, aren't out on march or patrol. I can see you've definitely found the library, but there's so much more to see."

"It's not so much the _architecture_ that gives me pause, Princess."

"And how will you do anything but confirm their worst fears if you hide up here like – well, like a princess in a tower! – until the Commander calls you into service?" she asked impatiently.

To her surprise, he had a nice laugh; to his, he laughed at all, and rose slowly to his feet. "You may be a force of nature in your own right, Princess Sharena, but I'll thank you to acknowledge that these robes are no dress."

Sharena blushed. "I never meant that. But – you'll join me, then? Think of this moment as a chance to start making good choices!"

Lyon's eyes met hers. "I shall, but I'm afraid you may not like what you find. Moreover, should we meet anyone I once knew, I doubt they will be very interested in talking."

With a deep breath, Sharena reached out, taking Lyon's proffered elbow to steer him down the hallway. "Lucky for you, we have rules about that. Alfonse will go into more detail once you're matched with a team later today, but there's something – a spell? – that keeps any of our heroes from causing grievous harm to one another."

"I take it," he said, arching a brow in surprise, "this spell has been tested."

"More than you might think," Sharena replied. "Often creatively. You don't know her that well yet, but the Commander has an eye for what she calls 'enterprising business opportunities,' and what most of the others here call 'terrifying costumes.' There have been…disagreements. I didn't know that Noatun's handle _could_ break."

Lyon shook his head. "So, then, everyone here is under your protection?"

"Yup!" Sharena agreed, frowning as the young man walking towards them suddenly flinched, hand freezing halfway to the bow strapped to his back. She focused on walking steadily, keeping her arm looped through Lyon's as they met in the hall. "Good morning, Innes," she said, greeting the archer.

"Princess Sharena," Innes acknowledged warily. He nodded sharply and continued down the hall, casting a second look over his shoulder at her companion.

Lyon couldn't resist looking down at his chest – surely, there must be an arrow or ten piercing it by now? – and then to the princess at his side. "Add one more to your spell-test tally, milady. There may be something to it after all."

"Told you so!" Sharena said. "I, ah, thought we'd make it further than down the hall, first."

"Small mercies, Princess; they have no reason to remember me kindly."

Sharena frowned, but didn't respond. As they reached the top of the stairs, she paused to look up at him carefully. "I'm not sure that's entirely true."

Lyon nearly missed the next step. " _W-what?"_

"Well. It might not, really, be my story to tell."

"And yet you risked my falling down this flight of stairs to say as much, Princess," Lyon replied dryly. "Clerics or no, that's a horrid fall."

Sharena bit her lip and weighed her options. "I suppose it can't hurt. She wasn't exactly quiet about it. There's another mage from your world – green hair, talkative? Likes horses?" Sharena hid her smile at Lyon's scoff.

"The Princess L'Arachel. Yes," he replied. "We've met."

"That's her," Sharena agreed. "She's only been with us for a little while, but when L'Arachel arrived through the Summoning, she was intent on finding the Eirika she knew: a mage, who had learned her skills from a dear old friend, she'd said. And then she had a few choice words _about_ said friend, who's starting to sound a lot like, well. You."

Lyon stumbled, but they had reached the doors of the Great Hall, and he caught himself on the broad beams. "You mean to say, in the world she knew, Eirika had – Eirika was – I _taught_ her magic?"

Sharena smiled carefully. "It certainly seems so. I'd say that your choices somewhere, sometime, led a woman who I like and respect to honour what she learned from you and use it to protect people she cares for. That's something, Prince Lyon."

"Perhaps," Lyon replied, using his free arm to push open the Great Hall doors. He could see the expressions ranging from nonchalance to curiosity to borderline _murder_ on the faces of the collected Heroes as the light from the hall's high windows lit their entry, but took a step forward with Sharena. Unconsciously, his elbow tightened slightly around hers as she steered them towards a pale-haired woman in voluminous black robes. The Princess was persistent, but her protection held, and it certainly seemed she wasn't going anywhere, making a cheerful introduction as they reached the young mage.

Sharena wasn't immune to the looks burning their way through her back.

She knew what some of the heroes called her for her cheerful welcome to all of the Heroes that found their way to Askr, regardless of their place in the histories. Foolish, blind. Desperate, even.

And perhaps she was, and perhaps this man at her side would prove her wrong someday, as he seemed intent on insisting. But she kept her smile, feeling it grow as the mages' conversation turned to a shared tome of interest. Magic was far from her forte, but the young man at her side already looked years younger than when she'd first seen him, interest flickering in his eyes as Robin grew more animated, her hands fluttering to illustrate a theory. Sharena had long since stopped listening to their words, but watched how Lyon softened as he responded, his shoulders straightening and a slight smile curving his lips.

Their words might go over her head, but moments like this: this was her kind of magic.

She'd make it as long as she could.

. o .

finis

. o .

Disclaimer: the characters and worlds herein belong to Nintendo/IS; I just borrow them when the opportunity is too good to pass up.

Sabe's Scribbles: …well, this is new! Sharena is an interesting one to write for. I'm not convinced I've quite got Lyon's diction; in Heroes, he seems more hesitant, but there are only so many ellipses one can write into conversation before wanting to delete them all. Thoughts/feedback are always welcomed!


End file.
